1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensing, and in particular, to devices and methods for storing and applying fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensers of fluids such as cosmetics are often sold in small bottles with an applicator brush extending from a cap.
Cosmetics such as mascara, lip gloss and blush are widely used and enjoyed by many. People use cosmetics to enhance natural beauty and physical appearance. Often, confidence and self-esteem are elevated by results achieved when cosmetics are properly applied.
However, there are many who choose to restrict or even forgo the application of cosmetics due to certain difficulties associated with application. For example, a conventional mascara container consists of a cylindrical bottle having an applicator brush extending downwardly from the bottle cap into the contained fluid. To apply the fluid, the cap is removed from the bottle, pulling the fluid-saturated brush along with it. Often the brush contains excess fluid, causing uncontrollable dripping during application. In many instances, dripping still occurs even when the brush is carefully scraped against the mouth of the bottle. In addition, excess mascara often forms a tail on the end of the brush which must be removed before application, to avoid pilling, clumping or smearing. Users may tap or wipe off the excess, but this approach often creates a messy situation. Also, a large amount of the product is then wasted.
Even if the user successfully removes the mascara tail and is fortunate to avoid dripping, often the brush is not evenly coated with mascara when it is extracted from the bottle. This uneven distribution can prevent a neat and accurate application of the fluid, requiring multiple passes over the eyelashes. As a result, some lashes receive too much fluid, while others do not receive any. This tends to cause the eyelashes to clump together, creating an unsightly appearance which is difficult to rectify.
Further, a substantial portion of the product is often wasted due to being dried inside the container. In some cases the mechanical design does not prevent air seepage so that the brush and cosmetic may dry inside the container. Before long, the fluid begins to dry out or cake on the brush and inside the bottle, preventing it from being used. It is not uncommon for as much as 30% of the fluid content to be wasted.
Although the above example applies to mascara, many of the same disadvantages are also found with lip gloss, eyeliner, lip-liner, blush, nail polish and other liquid cosmetics.
See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,624; 4,687,364; 4,838,722; 4,750,502; 4,836,704; 4,976.562; 4,991,749; 5,042,955; 5,247,951; 5,349,972; 5,490,737; 5,851,079; 5,951,185; 6,231,256; 6,371,129; 6,718,990; 7,114,505; 7,237,973; and 4,838,722, as well as US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0184865; 2005/0036823; 2006/0067781; and 2008/0056807. See also French Patent Publication Nos. 2563712; 2580479; 2598299; 2529765; 2562773; 2607731; 2585933; and 2701209. See also European Patent Specification Nos. 0 209 846; 0 163 323; 0 237 487; and 0 209 846. See also WO 8906097; ES 2011939 and DE 3808853.